Waiting
by iwha
Summary: Waiting for someone to come home. Waiting for the day to come home.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything._

**A/N**: This is set in WW2 Japan so it's AU. This story is inspired by both the manga, Hadashi no Gen (Barefoot Gen), and the song, Little House by Amanda Seyfried.

* * *

I gaze upon the night sky and closed my eyes. I silently prayed, I prayed that this war should be over so that he'll come back to me. Alive. I felt a tear fell down my cheeks. Please come back to me.

* * *

I gaze upon the starless sky and closed my eyes, the memories of our time together came flashing before my mind. How are you now? Are you safe? I often ask these questions, having the false hope of you being here. I felt a lump in my throat. I'm sorry.

* * *

I ran towards the information board in the train station, praying to the gods your name won't be there. I read it all twice, and thankfully your name isn't in there. I touched my chest with my hands and heaved a sigh in relief. When will this war be over? When will you come back to me? I wonder…..

* * *

Boom! I heard a bomb exploded near me. I could feel my hands shake with fear and my heart beats so fast, my breath becoming shallower by the minute. I shook my head and willed myself to be brave. I could see some of my own comrades dying. I shut my eyes tightly and held my weapon close to my chest. I can't die now. I have to get to you. I have to go home, to you.

* * *

"You should rest."

I turned around and saw my mother-in-law approach me. I smiled slightly and made a little space for her to sit down.

"I can't sleep"

She nodded in understanding with a sad smile. She held my hand tightly. I held my bulging stomach, our little baby. Mother and I cried together, with arms together to support the other. When will you be home?

* * *

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Yes, I am"_

I woke up and opened my eyes. I felt like crying. Here I am in the army, fighting for my country even if I don't want to. I'm fighting not for the country, but for the ones I deeply loved to be safe. Damn war! I sat up straight and looked at my hands. They had shed blood. No matter what I do, no matter how I atone, the blood of the people I've killed will always be there. Sometimes I contemplated to commit a Seppuku, but then your face flashes before my mind and I suddenly lose the will to die. As the war goes on, the only thing that kept me going is for me to go home to you and to mother.

* * *

A young woman held her child in her arms along with an elderly woman as she walks over the train station. The child, almost 5 years of age, asked her mother a question.

"Kaa-tan, how do wew know woo tou-tan is?" [1]

The young mother smiled at her daughter, the older woman laughed slightly and ruffled the child's hair. The child pouted.

"You'll know, he looks just like you"

"Really?"

Both women nodded in agreement. The young woman held her breath as they all waited for her husband. Many men got out of the train and rushed to their respective families. She held her child a little tighter as fewer and fewer men pour out. Both women shared a look; the older woman squeezed the younger one's shoulder for reassurance. The young woman gave her a watery smile, her tears about to spill at any moment.

"Mother! Sakuno!"

They both heard a familiar voice calling them out.

"We're here Seiichi!"

The young man heard their shouts and rushed to where they are.

"Seiichi…"

The young man, Seiichi, walked a little closer to where they are. The young man smiled as he saw his family for the first time in almost five years. He hugged the three tightly and the three did the same. He lets them go and held the child in his arms and hugged the child close. The child hugged him in return.

"My, my…. You've grown so big. It's me. I'm your father. What's your name?"

"Her name is Setsuko, Seiichi"

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl"

"Tou-tan daisuki"

"Daisuki mo"[2]

* * *

The man is now reunited to his family at last.

* * *

**A/N: **Some notes you might want to know:

[1]Mother, how do we know who Father is?

[2] mo is usually added in a sentence when you agree about something to someone. It loosely means 'me too'.


End file.
